I'm So Proud Of You
by notgoood
Summary: Happy and Toby reflect on his past of poker tables and card games.


It was a rainy Tuesday morning when Happy entered the garage to find Toby, Sylvester and Ralph surrounding the TV, Paige watching the trio from her desk. They were watching a news report on a case they had resolved a few days ago.

"I can't believe they didn't mention us, not one bit!" Sly exclaimed, folding his arms.

"It does seem quite unfair considering you guys did the majority of the work." Ralph pointed out.

Happy walked over to join them, throwing her rucksack on the table. "Is this about the case we did with NASA?" she asked.

Toby nodded. "Yeah, and I bet you 10 bucks she'll give us some credit at the end of the interview, however she won't mention who we are. 10 bucks?" He turned to Sylvester with his hand out stretched.

Happy glared at Toby with furrowed brows and hit his arm.

"Sorry Toby." Sly said, shaking his head. "I don't bet and will not encourage you to."

Toby rolled his eyes in response. On the news report, the woman began to close the story. 'Of course,' she said. 'All of this wouldn't have been possible without a very special group of people we had on hand to help.'

"There! I told you so! Didn't I tell you?" Toby asked rhetorically, wearing a smirk.

"Yeah okay, great. Why not go and use your impressive skills somewhere people will actually bet with you? Hm?" Happy remarked as she stormed to the kitchen.

"Hey, if I'm going to be a gambler, might as well be a good one, right?" He replied, as he followed her closely.

When he caught up to her, he held her arm to stop her and she turned around with an expression of discomfort, yet she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Hap, what's wrong. Is it about the betting comment I made, it was just a joke, I'm not seriously doing that again, or interested in that matter!"

"It's fine. I just thought maybe," She looked at the floor nodding. "that you didn't have thoughts like that anymore, I don't know. I'm just worried about you."

He tilted her head to look at him and gave her a small smile. "Of course I still think about it, I was a gambling addict for a very long time Hap. But, that doesn't mean that I'd ever compromise us, you mean way more to me than any poker table or card game. You know how I feel about this." He said as he took her hands in his.

"Yeah, I know. You're doing so well, I'm so proud of you, I just worry because I care so much."

"Do you not trust me?"

"What, no? Of course I trust you! Sometimes it's frustrating being in love with someone as, spontaneous and reckless as you are, but I wouldn't change you for anyone." She said, pressing a short kiss to his lips. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You said you're in love with me." He grinned.

"You know that, dummy." She laughed as she leant up to wrap her arms around his neck and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"See, I knew you were a big softie. Think of yourself as a child, what would that little girl say if she could see you now?" He joked, while stroking her hair.

Happy sighed. "Not good, probably. I wish we could stay like this all day."

He laughed at her response. "You and me both. We don't have a case today, let's go home early tonight."

She broke away from him and nodded as he left a kiss on her forehead and they went to their separate desks.

Later that evening when they were laying in bed, lights off, Happy turned to Toby and smiled. "Did I ever mention how proud I am of you?" she asked.

"Yes, twice today. Are you okay?"

She laughed and kissed him. "I just love you, I'm appreciating you. Enjoy it before I change my mind, Mr. Fedora."

He frowned. "Hey, the hat is off, that's Dr. Curtis to you." He said, moving the hair from her face.

"Okay, Dr. Curtis, you ruined my life."

"All I did was kiss you?! And, may I add, you kissed me first."

"Did you know that I'd fall so deeply in love with you? That changes everything."

"I knew since the beginning. I just didn't want to say anything and ruin it for you." He winked.

She smiled as she leant forward to kiss him. A kiss that was long but sweet. "Still as good as the first time."


End file.
